É sempre amor
by Ginah
Summary: Bella e Edward são provas vivas que é sempre amor, mesmo que mude, que acabe, que alguém esqueça. SONG-FIC/Humanos. Em Homenagem ao Dia dos Namorados!


**Hi People! Como prometido, aqui está a SONG. A música é do Bide ou Balde, "Mesmo que mude". Veio na minha cabeça numa madrugada e não consegui dormir até terminar ela. Desculpem os eventuais erros e falta de acentos. Meu "revisor" tirou férias e só Jessé sabe quando volta! Continuem acompanhando a "Encostar na Tua", é provavel que o próximo cap saia antes do previsto =D**

**Ela é um presentinho pro Dia dos Namorados**. _Que aliás vou passar solteira =/ (Candidatos, me procurem! xD)_

**E não esqueça, dia 19 tô postando uma ONE **_**beeeem**_** diferente.**

**Espero que gostem, e não esqueçam das reviews! É o combustivel para a minha imaginação e evolução das histórias!**

**Beijos, Beijos e Boa Leitura!**

**

* * *

**

_Inverno em Nova York_

Edward observava Bella saindo da faculdade com suas novas amigas a tira-colo. Bella nunca socializava de forma tão rápida, ele pensou. Pode perceber novos livros em seus braços. Sidney Sheldon? E aonde estava "O Morro dos Ventos Uivantes"? Ele se perguntou, um tanto confuso. Tânia não lhe dava paz, tagarelando sobre coisas supérfluas. Edward sentiu frio, mas nada que tivesse como causa o inverno daquela cidade.

_Ela vai mudar,_

_Vai gostar de coisas que ele nunca imaginou_

Bella desabou no sofá, já em casa. Viu Edward conversando com uma loira, provavelmente da sua sala. O Edward de sempre, ela pensou. Ainda esperava seu telefone tocar, com aquela voz doce perguntando-lhe como foi seu dia, se tomariam café amanhã. Ele estava feliz, isso é ótimo, pensou. Mas a morena não conseguiu mudar o rumo de seus pensamentos naquela noite. Ela sempre iria ama-lo.

_Vai ficar feliz de ver que ele também mudou_

_Pelo jeito não descarta uma nova paixão_

_Mas espera que ele ligue a qualquer hora_

_Só pra conversar_

_E perguntar se é tarde pra ligar_

_Dizer que pensou nela_

_Estava com saudade_

_Mesmo sem ter esquecido que_

_É sempre amor, mesmo que acabe_

_Com ela aonde quer que esteja_

_É sempre amor, mesmo que mude_

_É sempre amor, mesmo que alguém esqueça o que passou_

O celular tocou cedo para Edward. Sua ligação foi indistinta pelo sono. Sentiu falta das ligações de Bella pela manhã, de como podia imaginar seu sorriso quando a atendia com um "Bom Dia Amor". Estacionou seu carro proximo a entrada da faculdade. Algumas garotas sonhadoras lançaram-lhe sorrisos, a espera de que eles a convidassem para sair já que estava solteiro novamente. Uma delas pensou em quanto ele pode ser bom de cama.

Edward viu Bella conversando com um moreno e sentiu ciumes. Pensou em como ele poderia toca-la um dia, se ela permitisse. Pensou no dia que ela poderia encontrar outro cara e talvez casar com ele. Pensou em ligar quando chegasse em casa, mas não poderia. Como ele sentia sua falta...

_Ele vai mudar,_

_Escolher um jeito novo de dizer "alô"_

_Vai ter medo de que um dia ela vá mudar_

_Que aprenda a esquecer sua velha paixão_

_Mas evita ir até o telefone_

_Para conversar_

_Pois é muito tarde pra ligar_

_Tem pensado nela_

_Estava com saudade_

_Mesmo sem ter esquecido que_

_É sempre amor, mesmo que acabe_

_Com ele aonde quer que esteja_

_É sempre amor, mesmo que mude_

_É sempre amor, mesmo que alguém esqueça o que passou_

Edward e Bella rolavam entre os lençois, em suas respectivas camas. Ambos sairam para caminhar. Bella pegou seu celular enquanto caminhava, procurou o numero de Edward, pensando em ligar mas logo desistiu, deixando-se observar a foto dele na tela. Edward caminhava, chutando o que via pelo caminho. Pegou seu celular e observou a foto de Bella, que sorria meio envergonhada com a atenção. Discou o numero que digitara tantas vezes nas ultimas semanas e esperou chamar.

Bella sentiu seu celular vibrar. Viu o nome dele na tela. Atendo? Pensou. O celular continuava a chamar, enquanto Bella andava sem prestar atenção em seu caminho.

Edward quase arrancava os cabelos, pensando em porque ela não o atendia. Estaria com outro? Não queria me atender? Duvidas giravam na sua mente. O rapaz chutou ainda mais forte uma latinha, sem ver que caminho estava tomando.

_Para conversar_

_Nunca é muito tarde pra ligar_

_Ele pensa nela_

_Ela tem saudade_

Dois corpos se chocaram. Duas pessoas derrubaram seus respectivos celulares com o susto. Dois rostos surpresos. Edward congelou com a visão, Bella quase pulou nele. Silêncio. As palavras não ditas pareciam ecoar no espaço entre eles. Os olhos brigavam. O fogo queimava entre eles. "Me perdoe" disse Edward. Bella assentiu.

Cada um continuou seu caminho. Eles sabiam, que mesmo separados, é sempre amor.

_Mesmo sem ter esquecido que_

_É sempre amor, mesmo que acabe_

_Com ele aonde quer que esteja_

_É sempre amor, mesmo que mude_

_É sempre amor, mesmo que alguém esqueça o que passou_

**Mereço reviews? *-***


End file.
